Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that have one or more external connectors or buttons for communicating with internal circuitry within the electronic device. These external connectors and buttons can be used for charging the device and/or for performing uni-directional or bi-directional communications with the device. However, some electronic devices may be too small to utilize external buttons or connectors without disrupting the aesthetics of the exterior. Other electronic devices may not be able us use external buttons or connectors because the devices are water resilient or waterproof and such components can be difficult to seal. Yet further electronic devices may not be able to use external buttons or connectors because the manufacturer of the electronic device may want the electrical connector or the buttons concealed so they are not accessible by the user and/or they may be concerned with corrosion if the electrical connector contacts have a continuous electrical bias.
However, some electronic devices may still need an external electronic connector or one or more external buttons for performing settings at the factory and/or for performing repair & diagnostics on the device or for other uses.
New electronic devices may require new features or new methods of implementing external electronic connectors and/or buttons that are concealed and that may consume little space, provide uninterrupted device aesthetics, be water resilient or water proof and/or be electrically neutral on the outside surface of the electronic device.